This invention is directed to a family of antibacterial agents incorporating a 2-azetidinone (betalactam) ring. Chemically, the antibacterial agents of this invention are identified as 6-alpha-1-hydroxyethyl-2-substituted-2-penem-3-carboxylic acid compounds.
Although certain 2-substituted-2-penem-3-carboxylic acid compounds have been previously disclosed, there is a continuing need for novel compounds having desirable antibacterial therapeutic properties.